Subtle Placebo
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: "How should I explain this...?" Why is it that after each club meeting, someone would feel sick right outside their locker? Well, one thing's for sure: Keisuke won't tell you the reason. Twisted Keisuke


As club ended, all the members went to their shoe lockers to ready their things for home. The leader of the club, although, seemed to be walking quite fast, getting there first only to twirl the wheel of his lock around and around again without thought to his combination.

"Come on, Keisuke Hiraga!" he said quietly to himself, barely above a whisper. "No one will know! You've planted it a dozen of times in their locker, and not once have you been caught! Calm down, calm down..." Spinning the wheel a bit more slowly, his worry was replaced by a furrowed brow as he started thinking, not even noticing as the rest of the club caught up to him and arrived at the lockers. "How should I explain this...?"

Right on cue, a foreign voice broke through the head of the man talking to himself. "Wh-whats's going on...?" Keisuke turned around just as the sickly-looking boy dropped to the floor, the other's staring in horror. The dull thump of hiis body hitting the tile was the confirmation that whatever he had put in the locker had worked; he was paralyzed, the nerves shut off for a short period of time. Of course, it wasn't anything lethal- but as soon as he had opened his locker, his fate was time had been something to irritate Fuuka, but this week he had wanted something a bit more showy.

"Ugh... I... I can't stand..." Keisuke rushed to his side, unable to fully rid himself of his good-natured grin.

"Just take it easy... You're pale, your blood pressure's low, and you're having difficulty breathing..." he only listed these to show everyone how professional he was; if he hadn't been the one who had administered the drug, he never would have been able to tell. "Now, tell me... Have you been feeling weak and tired lately? When's the last time you ate something?"

Already, he could see the trust and consideration appearing on the fallen boy's face as he thought. "Um... Well, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so..."

Keisuke fought the grin attempting the spread across his face. It was the most simple of tricks, known by any fortune teller or con artist. Give them a push, and the victim will fill in any blanks so it seems like the hypothesis is correct. It never fails.

"Well, it looks like you're suffering from iron-deficiency anemia. Simply put, you're not getting enough iron." This, of course, was a lie, made right then on the spot. "I recommend you add iron-rich foods such as liver, whole grains, and green leafy vegetables to your diet." No longer looking at the 'patient', his friendly smile stayed plastered on his face as he saw the stares he got from the watching members from the corner of his eye. They all thought he was doing such a great job. He was sure to become a great doctor some day.

"You should still get checked out by a professional... I'm not a real doctor, after all..." At this, Keisuke feigned a small frown, his voice dipping a little softer. It didn't really matter. As long as he looked humble and good. "Why don't you guys head home? I'll take him to the Nurse's Office." He smiled at the others before helping the man off the floor, seeing his club members wave and give thank yous. Fuuka smiled fondly beside the new member, Minato, who looked at him with friendly indifference, almost as if he wondered, but choose not to think about it. Making a mental note, Keisuke thought it may be in his best interests to get involved with him. Someone with as much influence as Minato (student council, heart breaker, social butterfly and over all favorite) could have a good effect on Keisuke's reputation, not that he didn't already have the teachers and the students eating out of the palm of his hand.

It didn't matter whether what he said was true or not. The power of reputation, quick-ending drugs and placebos were enough to prove to everyone Keisuke was a capable, trustworthy doctor.

* * *

><p>This is what I originaly thought Keisuke's social link would be like after link 3. Why else would he have said "How should I explain this..." right before the boy dropped? I was sure this was the case, so imagine my surprise when I maxed out the link and found no declaration of past evil! I was serverly dissapointed (my fault for thinking this up), but since there weren't any Keisuke fics, I decided to write what I thought would happen. Please don't shoot me for playing him like an evil mastermind!<p>

Keisuke does not belong to me.


End file.
